nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fuma Akatsuku
'Character First Name:' Akatsuku 'Character Last Name:' Fuma 'IMVU Username:' DaiGyakusatsu 'Nickname:' Currently, None. 'Age:' 15 'Date of Birth:' 08/25/185 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'4" 'Weight:' 109 lbs. 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Entire torso/both arms are tattooed. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Akatsuku is a particularly bright boy, and while he can come across as serious in combat, he's actually rather pleasant. Though he often tries to play off that he is, in fact, still barely more than a child, he can revert back to childish tendencies. He's not one for killing, but once combat is engaged, he refuses to hold back. Determined, he's ready to do his best to face the world and overcome any and all scars left emotionally from his somewhat turbulent childhood. 'Behaviour:' Appropriate. Serious when required to be, jovial and friendly when casual. Strong morals, which may override responding to authority. 'Nindo:' You're going to die one day. Don't regret how you do it, because you have an eternity after to reflect. 'Summoning:' None as of now. 'Bloodline/Clan:' Fuma Clan. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Currently: None. 'Element Two:' None as of now 'Weapon of choice:' None as of yet 'Strengths' Speed 'Weaknesses:' Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' 5 Kunai, 10 Senbon, 1 Sword, Flash Bomb, 20 Paper-Bombs, 5 Shuriken, 5 Makibish Spike Sets Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure, anyone in need. 'Enemies:' Malevolence in general. 'Background Information:' Akatsuku was born rather mundanely, with no setbacks or complications, to two average shinobi. Raised as a member of the Fuma clan until he was six, he lived an average life. Wake up, train, spend time with friends/family, go to bed and repeat. He was learning at an average pace for a six year old, and was incredibly happy. However, like all REAL families, more went on than he saw. His father was a gambler. Not a particularly good one, either. Shamessly, he'd simply skip out on the debts, holding no fear for those he crossed in doing so. He went on and on, arrogantly winning his way a step closer to being debt free, and then losing twenty steps worth of ground after. He'd began drinking to cope. One day, he was awoken by screams. His mother lay before his door, slain. His father was bleeding, a katana in his hands, as he warded off the assailant. A particularly nasty chuunin with a grudge. His father probably wouldn't have been struggling so hard, were it not for the smoke in the air and the sake in his system. No, no he wouldn't. But, in this scenario, he did. And he was slain, right before Akatsuku's eyes. The man, seeing that he'd killed the deadbeat, turned to leave. And recieved that same katana through the sternum. The house burnt down. Akatsuku watched as nobody showed more interest than "Isn't that unfortunate." He was alone. Cold, cold and alone. Years later, he was fighting and gambling his own money, a plain thug on the hard streets of Ame. His father's sword, and his rather shinobi-like appearance a trademark, his immense speed made him quite adept at things like theft, or sleight of hand tricks. Raised by the gangs of the village, he wore tattoos to pledge his pride in their memebership. However, he'd not been satisfied. He wanted to be a shinobi. So he joined the academy at 12. Working his way as hard as he could through it, he made genin right after turning 15. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato